Generally, an image display device such as a digital television (DTV) selects broadcast signals of a channel selected by a user from broadcast signals transmitted from a broadcasting station, demodulates the selected broadcast signals, separates the signals into voice signals and image signals, performs corresponding voice and image processes on the signals to output the signals through a screen and a speaker.
Also, as TV technology develops in the field of an image display device recently, a method for transmitting broadcast signals develops and accordingly an interest in the DTV that applies a digital transmission method increase. A storage is provided inside the DTV to store various images, and displaying the images can be performed.
Also, at least one external interface is provided to the TV, so that connection with an external device can be performed through the external interface. Therefore, a user can view not only images stored inside the TV but also various images stored in the above-connected external device through the TV.